Lovers And Friends
by purplepagoda
Summary: Two partners, in a bar, after work. After a few rounds, and raging hormones, what could possibly go wrong? Will Jane, and Frost do something stupid? Will they be lovers, or friends. Maybe they'll be a little more of both. What happens when the line blurs?
1. You Make Me Wanna

They sit at a booth, a few feet from the bar. The booth is pushed up against the brick wall. She pushes her plate away. He downs another drink.

She notices him looking at her. He smiles. He wonders if she can tell that he's blushing. No, probably not, they were both on their way to being pretty drunk. Why they had thought that going out for drinks after work, was beyond him. She smiles, revealing her dimples.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You have ketchup on your shirt."

He looks down, his cheeks sting with embarrassment.

"Made you look," she laughs.

He feels a spark, between them. She watches him, as he watches her. She wonders how this will end. She feels herself wondering if he's thinking the same thing that she is.

"We should probably head home."

"One more round."

"Ok," he agrees.

One more round ends up being four. He finishes his final drink. He looks at her.

"We should get home. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Frost that's the dumbest thing I've heard you say in a while. You are as drunk as I am."

"Then let's go hail you a cab."

"That sounds more like it."

"You know, my place is closer. You could crash on my couch."

"Are you trying to take me home with you?"

"I just thought that's what the right thing to do would be. If we were at a bar near your place you'd offer me your couch."

"Can I sleep with your batman pillow?" she teases.

"I don't have a batman pillow."

"Spiderman, then?"

"No. It's a pull out couch, it's actually pretty comfortable."

"Batman sheets, and all?"

"It doesn't have batman sheets."

"What kind of sheets does it have?"

"Why are you obsessing over the sheets?"

"Are they clean?"

"Yes. They're clean."

"What kind of sheets?"

"They're just plain sheets, Jane."

"What color, are they?"

"Grey."

"Not white?"

"I have bad luck with laundry Jane, I'd ruin them. That's why everything I wear to work goes to the dry cleaner."

"Fine," she agrees.

Ten minutes later, after a bumpy cab ride they arrive at his place. She follows him up the few stairs to his porch. She squints at the light, from the porch light. He fumbles with the key. He hopes that she doesn't notice how nervous he looks. He pushes the door open. She follows him in. He moves towards the couch. He pushes the coffee table to the side of the room. Jane stands, marveling at the huge flat screen TV, in the corner, near the door. Frost pulls out the couch. He grabs her some pillows.

"Thanks."

He yanks at his tie.

She smiles, knowing that he's too drunk to get it off.

"You want some help with that?"

"If you wouldn't mind," he answers.

She steps closer to him. She easily removes the tie. They stand frozen, as the tie falls to the floor. She stares at him. He looks at her. The spark becomes electricity, as hormones take over the situation. She notices how close they are standing to one another. For some reason she chooses to close the distance. She presses her lips against his.

And with one kiss, all bets are off. Before she knows what's going on, they've moved to the couch. She ignores the scene of the room. It looks as if a bomb has gone of, and clothes have flown everywhere.

Hours later, she begins to wake up. She opens her eyes, and makes the discovery. She finds herself on the couch, under a tangled sheet, next to her partner. She looks at him. She carefully slides out from under his left arm. She makes sure not to snag her hair, in the band of his watch. She grabs her bra, which is lying over the back of the couch. She slides off the couch, and finds her underwear a few feet away. She slips on her panties. She frantically pulls on the rest of her clothes.

She heads to the door. She turns back, for a brief moment. She feels relief, when she realizes that he's still asleep. She steps out the door, and makes the realization that she has no car. A ten minute car ride, from the bar. That was going to be a long walk of shame. She pats her jacket pocket. Phone, and wallet. She could call a cab, but it would take forever. While she tries to sort out the options luck comes her way. A cab comes down the street, towards her. She waves it down, and climbs inside.

When she arrives home she peels off her clothes, and steps into the shower. When she gets out of the shower, she takes a pill, to try and remedy her hangover. She attempts to go back to sleep. This proves futile. She finds herself wide awake. Her phone rings.

"Rizzoli," she answers, praying that it's not Frost.

"I know that it's Saturday, but..."

"But, what Maura?"

"We've got a body."

"Ok, I'll meet you there."

"Something wrong?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"You sound funny."

"I'm fine," she lies.

"Did something happen last night?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Did you meet someone at the bar, and go home with them?"

"No, I went home with Frost," she feels a sense of panic, as the words fall from her mouth, against her will.

"You did what?'

"His house was closer to the bar. He offered me his couch."

"And nothing happened?"

"No," she replies, too quickly.

"No, then why do you sound so guilty?"

"I..."

"Jane, did you sleep with your partner?"

"I..."

"Did you sleep with Frost?"

"Yes," she responds.

"Are you serious?"

"You can't tell anyone."

"How was it?"

"I am not going to discuss this with you, in any further detail. You know, and that is all I am going to tell you. If you mention it to him, I will kill you."


	2. Burn

"Can we talk?" he questions as she's walking out of the station.

"Yeah," she nods, in agreement.

"About last night, that can't happen again."

"Agreed."

"I don't think we should bring it up. Both of us were..."

"I agree," Jane replies.

"Good. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," she agrees, they go their separate ways.

Later that night, she finds herself lying in bed, wide awake. She stares up at the ceiling. She looks at the clock, and reaches for the phone. She dials a familiar number. It rings twice, before the party on the other end picks ups.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry to be calling so late."

"It's ok. I couldn't sleep."

"Me either," she admits.

"So you called me?"

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"I was thinking that maybe we could.." she trials off.

"We could what?"

"How would you feel about being friends with benefits?"

"Friends? Jane we're partners. Things could get really complicated."

"So, no?"

"What are you proposing, exactly?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are the ground rules?"

"We never talk about it at work."

"Ok."

"We never stay at each other's houses."

"Ok."

"If you fall asleep, I'll roll you onto the floor."

"I would expect nothing less."

"So does that mean that you're in?"

"Why do you want to do this?"

"I'm too busy for a relationship, and..."

"Why mess with a good thing, right?"

"Exactly."

"Ok."

"So are you going to come over?"

"Right now?"

"I'm not sleeping."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few," he replies.

Half an hour later she's standing in the kitchen, drinking a bottle of water, when he knocks on the door.

"It's unlocked," she reveals.

He pushes the door open, and comes in.

"Why did you knock? You know that I was expecting you?"

"Just a habit, I guess," he answers.

"Lock the door," she insists, "Chain too."

He follows her direction. She looks at him.

"What?" he raises an eyebrow.

"What are you wearing?"

"Clothes," she answers.

"You're wearing that? You're wearing work clothes. Why?"

"I had to drive over here."

"Too many layers Frost, too many layers."

"Clearly I am overdressed, compared to you," he realizes, when he notices that she's wearing an oversized t-shirt.

She points to his jacket. "Off, please," she demands.

He empties his pocket, and tosses the jacket on her couch. She laughs.

"You came prepared."

"I was a boy scout," he informs her.

"I don't think that they would approve of this."

"They wouldn't approve of a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Shooting someone. We do that too."

"I was never a boy scout. I was never a girl scout, either. I was not interested in selling cookies, or pretending to like annoying little girls."

"You were a little girl once, weren't you?"

"I was never very good at it."

"I see."

"So are we going to chat all night, or what?"

"No."

"I could make some tea," she jokes.

"No, thank you."

"Ok, then."

"I suppose you want me to get naked."

"You should get caught up."

"Caught up?"

"You're at a disadvantage. You're wearing way more clothing than I am."

"How much clothing are you wearing?" he wonder curiously.

"Just what you can see."

"Would you like me to strip for you?"

"Is there something I should know?"

"I was just asking. Some..." he begins.

She cuts him off, "I'm not some girls. I don't need foreplay. I just want what I want."

"I never would have guessed that about you."

"Shut up."

"Ok," he agrees.

He tosses the package at her. She catches it, and waits for him to get caught up to speed. As he slips of his shoes, he notices her toes.

"Since when do you paint your toe nails?"

"I always paint my toenails, you just never see me without shoes on."

"They weren't painted last night."

"I got bored while I was waiting on you."


	3. Truth Hurts

Maura looks over at Jane, who is standing in her morgue. She shakes her head, and tries to focus on her work.

"What, Maura? What's on your mind?"

"You've been awfully chipper lately."

"I can't be chipper?"

"No, you can't."

"What is your point, Maura?"

"How long do you really expect all of this to last?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Frost."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do."

"What are you referring to?"

"How long have you two been having sex?"

"That is not any of your business."

"About eight weeks?"

"Is there a point?"

"It's a bad idea."

"Nothing is going to happen."

"You don't know that. Someone could find out."

"_You_ already know."

"I am not going to tell anyone. What if Frost tells someone?"

"That's not going to happen."

"What if someone finds out?"

"Like who?"

"Your mother. What if she walks in on you? What is she going to say?"

"She's not going to walk in on us."

"How do you know? She's notorious for that."

"She would have to barge into my place in the middle of the night."

"You put that past her?"

"No, it's just highly unlikely."

"What if something happens?"

"Have you been tested?"

"For what?"

"Venereal diseases."

"Gees, Maura. I don't have any."

"What if Frost does?"

"He would have told me by now, don't you think?"

"It couldn't hurt to ask."

"I am not going to insult him."

"That isn't insulting."

"That isn't something that he would forget to tell me."

"Are you sure?"

"Maura, don't be ridiculous."

"Ok, what if you forget to use protection?"

"Forget? That isn't going to happen."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"What if a condom breaks?"

"Why are you so convinced that this is going to end badly?"

"I just have a feeling."

"A feeling?"

"The odds are not in your favor."

"We are both responsible adults, who know what we're doing."

"What if you got pregnant?"

"Got pregnant? That isn't going to happen."

"I'm just asking a hypothetical. What would you do, if you did?"

"Why would you even ask something like that? It's just like wishing bad mojo on me."

"It's a legitimate question."

"No it's not, because it's not going to happen."

Maura cocks her head, "Actually..."

"Actually, what?"

"Are you sure that you're not pregnant?"

"Did we just go from what if I was, to am I?"

"Yes, that is correct," she nods.

"I'm not."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean, am I sure? Of course I'm sure. I think I would know, if I wer."

"Maybe not."

"Why are you asking?"

"You just have a glow."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"If I do, which I don't, it's not from being pregnant."

"You can never be too sure."

"What do you want me to do? Would you like me to let you draw blood, so I can prove to you, that I'm not, and that you're crazy."

"Yes," she nods, moving towards a cabinet.

"Whoa, hang on a second. I didn't give you permission."

"What would it hurt?"

"Me."

"It doesn't hurt. It's just a little needle."

"That isn't the point."

"Please?"

"Why are you so insistent?"

"You've been awfully tired lately."

"I don't have time to get much sleep."

"And one minute you're chipper, and the next you're crabby, and.."

"No."

"Ok, I'll make you a deal."

"What's that?"

"Tell me when your last period was, and I'll leave you alone."

"Fine." Jane tries to think of the date in her head. She holds up her finger, "Hold on, a minute." She pulls out her phone.

"Well?" Maura stamps her foot.

Jane looks up from the phone.


	4. Caught Up

All the color drains from her cheeks.

"Jane?"

Jane doesn't answer, she just hands Maura the phone.

"Jane that was months ago," Maura points out.

"Obviously," Jane answers, in a daze.

Maura guides her towards the stool. "Have a seat," she instructs.

"I must have just forgotten to..."

"I don't think that you forgot," Maura disagrees.

"I'm not."

"Have you taken a test?"

"I have no reason to take a test."

"You don't?"

"Just do the test. I'm sure that I'm not."

"You're sure?"

"There is no way that I can be."

"Why don't we find out for sure?"

"Fine, but I'm not."

"You're convinced of that, because?"

"We are careful. Vigilant, even."

"What about the first time? Neither of you were thinking clearly."

"I... I don't remember. I assumed that we did. We always have since then."

"Maybe you didn't."

"I don't want to think about it. Just do whatever you have to do, and let me know when you find out."

"Ok," she agrees.

She opens the door, of her apartment. Barry steps inside. She closes the door behind him, but doesn't lock it.

"What are you wearing?" she questions.

"You keep telling me that I'm overdressed. You called me, so I just assumed that..."

"Did you just come from the gym?" she questions.

He looks down at his grey t-shirt, navy blue shorts, socks, and athletic sandals.

"No," he shakes his head.

"Have a seat," she points to the couch.

"That bad?"

"Just sit," she insists.

"What's wrong?" he questions as he slumps onto the couch.

"Nothing."

"Then what's with the face?"

"You came over for sex?"

"Isn't that why you called me over here?"

"No," she shakes her head, taking a seat on the edge of her coffee table.

"Why are you still wearing your work clothes?" he wonders.

"I haven't had time to change. I just got home."

"Why did you call?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About this."

"What about it?"

"It isn't going to work."

"It has worked fine up until now. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I just don't think that it's a good idea. I don't think that we thought it through."

"Jane, is something wrong?"

"I just don't want to do this anymore."

"Why not? What is going on?"

"I don't have to have a reason," she snips.

"But you do. You have a reason for doing everything."

"I don't want things to get complicated."

"Complicated? Complicated how? It isn't as if either of us have any expectations from this, except sex."

"That isn't what I meant."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't want to get into a messy situation, because we weren't careful."

"You don't want to get caught? Is that it? You're afraid that someone will catch us?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"What are you afraid of, then?"

"What would you say, if I told you that I'm pregnant?"

"Are you?"

"Answer my question, then I'll answer yours," she counters.

"I don't know," he admits, "What should I say? Are you?"

"I'm not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"But you thought that you were?"

"No, Maura thought that I was."

"But you're not?"

"No, I'm not."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Why are you bringing it up, then?"

"Because I could have been. And if I had been..." she trails off.

"And if you had been?"

"Things would be way too complicated. What would happen if I were? I mean we're partners, and it would be a complete mess. Neither of us are ready for that sort of responsibility."

"No, we're not."

"So then we're done."

"Jane, can I say something?"

"Yes," she nods.

"For the record, I am glad that you're not, neither of us are ready to be parents. That having been said, we would have dealt with it, however you saw fit, if you were. I know that this is supposed to be string free, but I don't walk away from my responsibilities."

"I know that."

"Also, I'm glad to know that you would tell me, if you were."

"Like I said, things could get really complicated. I don't think that either of us thought about the potential consequences. We were too busy thinking about hormones."

"It was great, while it lasted."

"But you're my partner. We crossed a line."

"So now we uncross it?" he questions.

"We just go back to being partners, can you handle that?"

"Yeah."


	5. Can You Help Me

0630-

She shuffles to the door, wearing her pajamas, and a grumpy face. She looks through the peephole, and unlatches the door. She pulls it open, and watches as her colleague waltzes into her living room. She takes a seat on the couch. Jane closes the door. She marches over to the couch, and has a seat on the arm. She scowls at the doctor.

"What are you doing here? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yes."

"Why are you here?"

"I brought you something," Maura answers. She holds a bag out to Jane.

"Why?"

"Open it."

Jane takes the brown paper bag from Maura, and unrolls it. She looks inside. She then looks at Maura, in confusion.

"What is this for?"

"Did you talk to Frost?"

"Yeah."

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth. What did you want me to tell him?"

"What did he say?"

"That he is glad that I'm not. Maura why did you bring this?"

"Do you know how many Jane Doe's I have right now?"

"No. What is the relevance?"

"Two. There are two."

"That's good to know. Why are you telling me this?"

"I thought that you should know."

"Maura what is going on? You show up, at my place at six thirty in the morning. You ask me all these questions, and..."

"I'm sorry."

"Whoa. Back up. You're apologizing? You never apologize. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Maura don't lie to me. What is going on?"

"Do you remember yesterday, when I told you that you weren't pregnant?"

"Yes, I remember. Why?"

"There is a possibility that you could be pregnant."

"A possibility? What does that mean? A false negative? An error of some sort?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Maura what is going on here?"

"I was in a rush yesterday."

"I remember."

"And I have more than one Jane Doe."

"You mentioned that already."

"And I labeled you as Jane Doe."

"I remember, I was there."

"And sometimes when you have more than one Jane Doe, you have multiple test results."

"Yeah. And?"

"And sometimes people make mistakes."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"I know that you don't want to be pregnant but..."

Jane cuts her off, "Do not even consider finishing that sentence."

"There is something that you should know."

"What? What should I know?"

"I printed off the wrong test results. I ran the other Jane Doe's about an hour before yours."

"And?"

"And I printed off hers, instead of yours."

"What are you telling me?"

"The Jane Doe that I have in the cooler is not pregnant."

"Ok."

"I was going through the rest of my test results last night."

"And?"

"And one of them was positive."

"One of the Jane Doe's is pregnant?"

"None of the Jane Doe's I have autopsied are pregnant."

"What are you telling me?"

"I'm sorry."

"No, I don't want to hear that you're sorry. I want to hear that I'm not pregnant."

"According to the blood test you have elevated levels of HCG."

"Which is caused by pregnancy?"

"It can be caused by other things. It can also be incorrect. It could be a false positive."

"But?"

"They're pretty rare."

"No, Maura. I don't want to hear this."

"That's why I brought that. We can find out right now. You haven't peed yet this morning have you? I was hoping to catch you early. Your first..."

Jane interrupts her, "You want me to take another pregnancy test?'

"Yes."

"Because you're pretty sure that you mixed up the test results?"

"I'm certain of that."

"And that I am pregnant, even though yesterday you told me that I wasn't?"

"Yes."

"Unbelievable."

"Please go prove me wrong?"

"And if I don't?"

"Can I be auntie Maura?"

Jane grimaces. She takes the bag, and heads out of the room. Ten minutes later Maura checks her watch. Jane has yet to return from the bathroom. Maura heads towards the bathroom. She stops at the closed door. She knocks and asks, "Can I come in?"

"No," Jane answers.

"Are you going to come out?"

"No."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"You know that you have to go to work today, right?"

"I don't have to."

"I really think that you should let me come in there."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"I'm not going to hurt myself."

"Let me in, please."

"The door is unlocked," Jane responds.


	6. Confessions Pt 1

Maura steps into the bathroom. She finds Jane sitting on the counter.

"Why are you sitting up there?"

"The floor is too cold."

"How long are you planning on staying in here?"

"Maybe forever."

"Forever is a long time."

Maura stares at Jane. Jane sniffles. She wipes her eyes, on the back of her sleeve. She sits cross legged on the counter. She rolls up one sleeve. She holds out her hand. Maura takes the plastic stick from her. Maura studies it, and places it on the other side of the counter.

"Can we trade places?" Jane asks.

"If that was possible, I would gladly trade you places."

"You want this, I don't."

"You're scared. Give it some time."

"What am I supposed to tell Frost? He's going to think that I lied to him."

"You didn't. You can tell him that I made a mistake."

"Like he's going to believe that."

"Just tell him the truth."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"I'm not ready to have a baby."

"Then don't," Maura offers.

"My mother would kill me."

"How would she find out?"

"You have a big mouth."

"I wouldn't tell her."

"It doesn't matter, anyway."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm not going to do anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"So what is the plan?"

"The plan? There is no plan. The only plan I have right now is not to blurt it out in front of everybody."

"You are going to tell Frost, aren't you?"

"It's not like I can disappear for the next eighteen years."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," she shrugs.

"Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"Buy me a really expensive stroller," she jokes.

"Done."

"Oh, and you could break the news to Barry."

"No, that's not my job."

"And my mother, and father, and brother."

"I hope it's a girl."

"Maura, reel it in," Jane insists, upon seeing Maura's eyes glaze over.

"Sorry. I'm just excited, even if you're not."

"I'm petrified."

"I would be too."

"No, you wouldn't. You would know exactly what to do, and what to say."

"I doubt that."

"How am I going to explain this? My mother is going to kill me."

"You should tell Frost first."

"I'd rather explain it to the Pope, than my mother. He would be more understanding."

"She won't care."

"You obviously don't know my mother very well."

"The instant she realizes she's going to be a grandmother, she'll be too excited to care about anything else."

"I doubt that."

"You would be surprised."

"So you'll come with me, when I tell her?"

"If I have to. Speaking of things that we have to do, we have to go to work."

"Fine," Jane huffs.

Hours later, she finds herself sneaking out of the precinct, trying to leave unnoticed. She's nearly to her car, when she hears the familiar voice.

"Hey!"

She turns around, and sees her partner staring at her.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Why are you trying to sneak out?"

"I'm not."

"You've been acting strange all day. What gives?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You bit off all your nails."

"They kept getting dirt under them."

"Jane, what's going on? Are you feeling awkward about what happened?"

"I feel awkward about the conversation we're about to have."

"What conversation?"

"Have you ever known Maura to make a mistake?"

"No."

"Well, she does."

"When?"

"I'm sure that you'll want to talk to her, about it."

"About what?"

"She mixed up results from a blood test."

"So?"

"According to the test one Jane Doe was not pregnant, and one was."

"So?"

"The two Jane Doe's she has autopsied are not pregnant."

"I don't understand."

"The third sample was mine."

"What are you telling me?"

"Yesterday, I was mistakenly told that I am not pregnant."

"Oh."

"Which means that I am."

"Oh. I see."

"That's all that you have to say?"

"I think I'm going to have to get back to you on that. I..."

"You're confused? How did it happen, when did it happen, why did it happen? Why did it happen to us? Those are all very good questions that I would love to answer, but I have got to go to dinner with my mother now."

"Oh. Good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it."

"So..."

"I have a doctor's appointment Monday morning, if you want to come. It's up to you."

"I..."

"I have to warn you they'll be putting a..."

"You can tell me about it. Go have fun with your mother."


	7. Confessions Pt 2

Maura steps into the bathroom. She finds Jane sitting on the counter.

"Why are you sitting up there?"

"The floor is too cold."

"How long are you planning on staying in here?"

"Maybe forever."

"Forever is a long time."

Maura stares at Jane. Jane sniffles. She wipes her eyes, on the back of her sleeve. She sits cross legged on the counter. She rolls up one sleeve. She holds out her hand. Maura takes the plastic stick from her. Maura studies it, and places it on the other side of the counter.

"Can we trade places?" Jane asks.

"If that was possible, I would gladly trade you places."

"You want this, I don't."

"You're scared. Give it some time."

"What am I supposed to tell Frost? He's going to think that I lied to him."

"You didn't. You can tell him that I made a mistake."

"Like he's going to believe that."

"Just tell him the truth."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"I'm not ready to have a baby."

"Then don't," Maura offers.

"My mother would kill me."

"How would she find out?"

"You have a big mouth."

"I wouldn't tell her."

"It doesn't matter, anyway."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm not going to do anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Jane nods

"So what is the plan?"

"The plan? There is no plan. The only plan I have right now is not to blurt it out in front of everybody."

"You are going to tell Frost, aren't you?"

"It's not like I can disappear for the next eighteen years."

"What are you going to do?" Maura probes.

"I don't know," she shrugs.

"Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"Buy me a really expensive stroller," Jane jokes.

"Done."

"Oh, and you could break the news to Barry, for me."

"No, that's not my job."

"And my mother, and father, and brother."

"I hope it's a girl," Maura comments.

"Maura, reel it in," Jane insists, upon seeing Maura's eyes glaze over.

"Sorry. I'm just excited, even if you're not."

"I'm petrified."

"I would be too."

"No, you wouldn't. You would know exactly what to do, and what to say."

"I doubt that."

"How am I going to explain this? My mother is going to kill me."

"You should tell Frost first."

"I'd rather explain it to the Pope, than my mother. He would be more understanding."

"She won't care."

"You obviously don't know my mother very well."

"The instant she realizes she's going to be a grandmother, she'll be too excited to care about anything else."

"I doubt that."

"You would be surprised."

"So you'll come with me, when I tell her?"

"Maybe, if I have to. Speaking of things that we have to do, we have to go to work."

"Fine," Jane huffs.

Hours later, she finds herself sneaking out of the precinct, trying to leave unnoticed. She's nearly to her car, when she hears the familiar voice.

"Hey!"

She turns around, and sees her partner staring at her.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Why are you trying to sneak out?"

"I'm not."

"You've been acting strange all day. What gives?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jane fibs.

"You bit off all your nails."

"They kept getting dirt under them."

"Jane, what's going on? Are you feeling awkward about what happened?"

"I feel awkward about the conversation we're about to have," Jane admits.

"What conversation?" Barry raises an eyebrow.

"Have you ever known Maura to make a mistake?"

"No."

"Well, she does."

"When?"

"I'm sure that you'll want to talk to her, about it," she reveals.

"About what?"

"She mixed up results from a blood test."

"So?"

"According to the test one Jane Doe was not pregnant, and one was."

"So?"

"The two Jane Doe's she has autopsied are not pregnant."

"I don't understand."

"The third sample was mine."

"What are you telling me?"

"Yesterday, I was mistakenly told that I am not pregnant."

"Oh."

"Which means that I am."

"Oh. I see."

"That's all that you have to say?"

"I think I'm going to have to get back to you on that. I..."

"You're confused? How did it happen, when did it happen, why did it happen? Why did it happen to us? Those are all very good questions that I would love to answer, but I have got to go to dinner with my mother now," she responds, without taking a breath.

"Oh. Good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it."

"So..."

"I have a doctor's appointment Monday morning, if you want to come. It's up to you."

"I..."

"I have to warn you they'll be putting a..."

"You can tell me about it. Go have fun with your mother."


	8. Dilemma

The next night when she gets home she's exhausted. She takes a quick shower, and pulls on some pajamas. She's looking through the kitchen for something to eat, when someone starts knocking at the door. She opens the door, and finds her partner standing on the other side.

"What are you doing here?"

He holds out a paper bag, "I thought that you might be hungry."

"Because I'm pregnant?"

He smiles, "Because you're always hungry."

"Fair enough, come in."

"Have you eaten?" he wonders.

"No. You're just in time. I was about to have a bowl of lucky charms."

"Whoa, no you can't eat that when you're pregnant," he tells her seriously.

She grabs the paper off her counter, "That's not on the do not eat list," she answers.

"It should be," Barry warns.

"Why?"

"I don't want a baby leprechaun," he responds.

"That was not funny," she punches him in the arm.

He smiles, "I thought it was."

"Don't do that to me," she warns.

"So how did your appointment go?"

"Fine."

"What did the doctor say?"

"He told me all the things that I can't do, or eat."

"Is that it?"

She grabs her plate of food, and heads towards the couch. Moments later he joins her.

"No, he told me some other things too."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," she shrugs, "I had a hard time paying attention."

"What is the time frame?"

"Eleven weeks. There is some formula that I don't even begin to understand. Basically it happened..."

"The first time?"

She nods.

"I see," he nods, "Did you have an ultrasound?"

"No. It's not scheduled until next week."

"Why didn't they do it, this time?"

"I don't know," she shrugs.

"But you're going back for one, next week?"

"Yes."

"Will they be able to tell the gender?"

"No," she shakes her head, "Frost?"

"Hm?"

"We're having a baby," she says aloud.

"I know."

"How are we supposed to have a kid?"

"You're asking me?"

"You're the baby daddy," she retorts, trying to keep a straight face.

"Baby daddy. My father is not going to like this. I'm having a baby, with a white girl, that I'm not married to. He's going to flip his lid. How did your mom take it?"

"She freaked out, but then she was excited."

"She already has it named?"

"Francis if it's a boy, after my father, and Angela if it's a girl, after her."

"Of course."

"What are we doing? We must be out of our minds."

"I'm sure that we are," Barry agrees.

"How are we going to do this?"

"Take it one day at a time."

"We're way over our heads on this one, Frost."

"Can we tell my father that we're married?"

"Will it make it easier?"

"No, probably not," he shakes his head.

"Should we be married?"

"You're asking me? I don't know," he shrugs.

"You're supposed to know."

"Why would we get married?" he inquires.

"We're having a baby," she answers.

"That's not a good enough reason."

"It was forty years ago, even twenty years ago."

"It's not now."

"You don't want to marry me," she jokes.

He looks away.

"Frost? What gives?"

"Sorry."

"Why didn't you answer?"

"I was just thinking."

"Thinking what?"

"That we made a mistake."

"Obviously."

"I made a mistake."

"I..."

"I never should have offered you my couch. I knew that it was a bad idea."

"You couldn't have known."

"I didn't but... I wanted it to happen."

"Me to get pregnant?"

"No, the other part."

"Oh."

"Jane..."

"Hm?"

"Things would be complicated, even if you weren't pregnant.""How do you figure?"

"Because I think that I have feelings for you."

"Lust does not count as a feeling," she points out.

"That isn't what I was talking about."

"No, Frost. Don't. You don't have feelings for me. Trust me, I am the last person on earth that you want to have feelings for."

"I agree you are the last person on earth I _want_ to have feelings for."

"Good."

"But I do."

"No. You can't have feelings for me. You don't get to make it more complicated."


	9. U Got It Bad

_She crawls into bed, sliding under her covers. She closes her eyes, but her rampant thoughts prevent her from falling asleep. She thinks about the things that Frost has said. She thinks about the future, her thoughts begin to run wild._

_What if I'm making a mistake? Can I really do this? I don't know anything about babies. A baby? With Frost? That's the worst idea ever. Why am I doing this? Is this my fault? I didn't stop him. I started it. Maybe I wanted this. No, I didn't want this_. She looks down at her stomach, and shakes her head._ But maybe I did want to sleep with Frost. I knew what could happen, if I went home with him. He's cute, and... there was no excuse. It never should have happened. So why do I keep thinking about it? Why do I keep wondering what it could be like? If it was more? Seriously, Jane? Stop being ridiculous. Beer+hormones+male counterpart=sex. I've had beer and hormones with other men, and no sex. What happened? Why did I sleep with my partner? Of all the people in the world that I could have slept with? _

_I like Frost, but this is too complicated. We're having a baby. Together. How is this supposed to work? I can barely take care of myself. I am not ready for this. Maybe Frost knows what to do with a baby. Right, Frost, who is twelve, and has an action figure on his desk. Why do I keep thinking about him? Why can't I get him off my mind? Oh, yeah! Maybe because I am pregnant with his love child. Really? Love child? There has to be love for a love child. No love, just lust. Right, just lust? Why does it matter? It's not as if I have to marry him. Where did that come from? I don't want to marry him. I don't want to marry anyone. But ma will kill me if the baby isn't baptized in the catholic church. Maybe, it's best if it's not. _

_A bi-racial baby, whose parents are both cops. That has to be a bad omen. My baby's going to be born a bastard. Why can't I stop this? I just want to go to sleep. I just want to go to sleep, and have peaceful dreams, that do not have anything to do with; Frost, the baby, or work. Except that is my whole life, and they now all have to do with each other. How could I be so stupid? You forget to use a condom, and get knocked up at seventeen, not thirty five. Maybe he did it on purpose. Why would he do it on purpose? Maybe he's always secretly been in love with me. Why do I keep coming back to that. I am not in love with him. He is not in love with me. So why do I keep thinking about him?_

His head rests on his pillow. He stares up at his ceiling, in the darkness. There probably would be no sleep tonight. He would be too busy being bombarded by uncontrollable, crazy, sleep-deprivation induced thoughts. He closes his eyes, but the thoughts swirl faster.

_A baby. My baby. My baby with Jane. With my partner. I love Jane. No, not love. I like her. I love that she's my partner. No, I like that she's my partner. How did this even happen? How did we ever get that drunk? I've never been that drunk before. Maybe it happened for a reason. Maybe there is a plan that I don't know about yet. Maybe we're meant to be. No, not we. We're not meant to be. I don't have feelings for her._

_Except, it's obvious that I do. I asked her to come home with me. I knew what could happen. Why did she let it happen. Maybe she wanted it too. I have noticed her checking out my ass, a couple of times. Who could blame her, it is pretty nice. But not, have an illegitimate child together, nice. Illegitimate, that is not a nice word. It could be worse. It could be bastard. Bastard? No the baby was not going to be a bastard. Except by definition. Great. My baby is going to be a bastard._

_Maybe I should marry her. Why would I do that? I don't want to be married. I don't really want a kid either. I do, just not right now. Wrong time, wrong girl. Although, it will be cute. I probably couldn't find anyone to have a cuter kid, with. I wonder what he'll look like. Dimples? Or her? What if it's a her. A little girl. Jane, with a daughter, that could get ugly. My daughter? Maybe we'd call her Emma. I wonder if Jane would like the name Emma for a girl. Or Nate, for a boy. I've always liked the name Nate. Maybe not. _

She rolls onto her side. She sighs, in frustration.

"What do you think?" she asks aloud.

She elicits no response. She places her hand on her stomach. The phone rings.

"Rizzoli," she answers.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" he questions.

"No. Why are you calling so late?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Me either."

"What's on your mind?"

"I'm losing it. We're having a baby together," he reminds her.

"Yeah, I know," she answers.

"It's going to be a bastard," he adds.

"I was just thinking the same thing," she admits.

"Should we get married?"

"Having a baby together isn't a good reason to get married."

"It was good enough forty years ago," he points out.

"But now it's not necessary."

"We're going to have to tell people," he points out.

"I think we should wait. Enough people already know."

"Basically you don't want to have to explain it to anyone yet," he accuses.

"Right," she nods.

"Do you think that we'll be in trouble?"

"It is against policy."

"What do you think will happen?"

"I hope that we'll just get a slap on the wrist, after all, we're going to have a little mouth to feed," she responds.

"Yeah, a little mouth to feed. Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know how to make this work."

"Neither do I."

"What are we going to do?" he questions.

"Take it one day at a time," she replies.

"There is something that I should probably tell you, now," he adds.

"Tell me what? What else could there be?"

"Are you ready?" he questions.

"Just tell me."

"Twins run in my family."

"I am not having twins. There is only one baby," she tells him, with a hint of panic in her voice.

"I know, but..."

"Frost we're not having twins."

"As far as you know."

"We're not."

"I think you should talk to the doctor," he suggests.

"Why?"

"Just to double check. You know, to be on the safe side."

"You think that my doctor would just forget to mention that I was having twins?"

"No, but..." he trails off.


	10. Simple Things

"But, what, Frost?"

"Are you sure. Maybe he just didn't want to tell you, until the ultrasound. He probably wants to be sure first."

"Frost, you're being ridiculous."

"Am I?"

"Yes. Do you want to go with me, next week?"

"I..."

"You can, if you want."

"I think that I am going to have to pass on that."

She grabs her phone off of her desk. She turns around, and finds Maura standing behind her.

"You need something, Maura?"

"We should talk," Maura responds.

"I am getting ready to go to a crime scene."

"We can walk, and talk," she insists.

"Ok," Jane agrees.

Maura waits until they are alone on the elevator, and the doors close before she says anything.

"What's on your mind, Maura?"

"Frost mentioned to me, that twins run in his family."

"No, not you too. Maura, I am not having twins, ok?"

"I understand how you could feel concerned, about having twins."

"Maura, just stop. I am not having twins."

"Maybe you are," she suggests.

"Do you know something, that I don't know?" Jane raises an eyebrow.

"After I talked to Frost I reviewed your test results."

"And it said I was having twins?"

"Your HCG level was higher than I would expect for the..."

Jane flaps her hand, and cuts her off, "Maura I don't want to hear it. I have work to do."

"Ok," Maura concedes.

She stares at him, nervously.

"Are you ready?" he questions.

"As I'm ever going to be," she admits.

She watches him, carefully, as he squirts the green gel onto her stomach. He spreads it around her abdomen, with his probe. She stares silently, at the screen. Sound fills the room, and her eyes remain fixated on the image on the screen. The doctor doesn't say a word. She looks at him. That's when she notices the expression on his face.

She swallows hard, her mouth suddenly feels dry, as she asks, "Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing is wrong?"

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

"I just want to be sure."

"Sure? Of what?"

He points to the screen, "You see that?"

She nods, in confirmation. She studies it closely.

"It has three arms?" she inquires.

"No," he shakes his head. He moves the probe, so that she can have a better view. "I told you, nothing is wrong."

She stares at the new image on the screen. She feels her breath hitch. "You're kidding me, right? Please tell me that is not what I think that it is."

"It is baby B."

"Baby b? I am having more than one?"

"You're having twins," he informs her.

"There has to be some sort of mistake," she responds.

"There's no mistake. You're having twins. Is there someone I should call?"

She moves towards the knocking sound. She reaches the door, and stops. She checks the peephole. Once she sees who it is, she unlocks the door, and opens it. She stands in the doorway, in silence.

"Are you ok?" he asks in a concerned tone of voice.

She nods.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here," she responds.

"You are supposed to be at work. I thought that you were coming in."

"So did I."

"So why are you here?"

"I..." she trails off, and takes a step back, to allow him to come in.

"Is something wrong?" he inquires.

"Have a seat," she points to the couch.

"Jane, what is going on?"

She points to the couch. He takes a seat. She hands him an envelope. She takes a seat, on the coffee table.

"What's this?"

"Just look at it."

He pulls out the pictures. He studies one.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary. Is something wrong?"

She takes the picture from him, and points to part of it. "You can't see that?"

"A shadow?"

"A shadow? Really Frost? How would the baby inside my womb get a shadow?"

He shrugs, "I don't know. It looks like a shadow."

"It's not a shadow."

"Then what is it?"

"Not a shadow."

"I don't understand. Why are you so upset?"

"I am upset because you're being an idiot."

"Why are you at home? What made you come here, instead of coming back to work?"

"I lost it."

"Why didn't you call me? I would have come to pick you up."

"That's not your job."

"Yes, it is."

"I just needed some time to think, on my own."

"Ok, about what?"

She holds up the picture, "This."

"We're having a baby? It's just not hitting you?" he responds, in confusion.

"No. We're not having _a _baby."

"We're not?"

"No," she shakes her head, "We're having two."

"Two? Two what?"

"Babies. We're having twins. As if this wasn't complicated enough."

"Come here."

She slides onto the seat next to him. He wraps his arms around her.

"We'll figure it out, I promise. Everything is going to be ok," he whispers.

She buries her head into his shoulder, so that he won't see her cry. He holds her, as she falls apart.


	11. Moving Mountains

She opens her eyes, and looks around the room. She finds herself, asleep on her couch. There is a pillow under her head, and a fleece blanket over her body. She notices that the door is locked. She sits up. There is a note on the coffee table, addressed to her. She reads it to herself.

_Jane,_

_Had to go back to work. If you need anything call me. I'll be by after I get off work. I'll bring Chinese food, and we'll figure all of this out._

_Barry_

She places the note back on the coffee table. She stares at the envelope, next to it. She opens it up, and dumps the contents onto her lap. She studies each picture, carefully. Two heads, two bodies. Twenty fingers, twenty toes. Four arms, and four legs. Two hearts. Two babies. Not just one baby, that she is completely unprepared for, but two, instead. She returns the pictures to the envelope, and reaches for her phone.

She unlocks the phone, and finds six voicemails, eight text messages, and four missed calls. She quickly goes through them. All of them from Maura, and her mother. She debates on which one to communicate with first. Before she can reach a decision her phone begins to ring. She stares at the caller ID, in dread. She exhales, and pulls the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Jane, it's Ma."

"I know who it is, I have caller ID, and I would recognize your voice, anywhere."

"How did your appointment go, today?" Angela quizzes, pulling no punches.

"Great."

"Really?"

"Yep. Everything is just A-ok."

"A-ok? What's wrong?" Angela's tone of voice changes.

"Nothing. Why would you assume that something is wrong?"

"You're being so sarcastic. You use sarcasm as a coping mechanism, you know."

"You've been hanging out with Maura, today, haven't you?"

"She stopped in for lunch."

"Did she, now?"

"She was concerned, because you didn't come into work, after your appointment."

"I just didn't feel like it."

"Jane, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Jane insists, deceptively.

"Is there something wrong with the baby? Is it deformed? Does it have some sort of defect."

"No, of course not."

"Did you miscarry?"

"No. I didn't."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Jane argues.

"But there is something that you're not telling me, isn't there?"

"I don't want to talk about it, over the phone."

"Then we'll have dinner, tonight."

"I am having dinner with Frost."

"Why?"

"Because he is the father, and we have to figure out our plan of action."

"Plan of action? Jane you make it seem like you're going into battle."

"Is that inaccurate?" Jane inquires.

"It's a baby, not a battle."

"Crying, sleepless nights, frustrated people, it sounds like a battle to me."

"What is there to discuss?"

"Everything."

"You'll keep the baby at your place. I'll stay home, and watch her, and that will be that."

"I doubt that Frost will go for that."

"Why? He doesn't trust me?"

"That's not what I meant. This isn't the ideal situation, but he is still the father. He gets some input, you know."

"He already had is input."

"Ma, I've got some stuff to take care of, so I have to go."

"Tell me how your appointment went, first."

"It was fine."

"Fine, are you sure?"

"Everything is normal. Ok? Does that make you feel any better?"

"You're sure?"

"Yes," Jane confirms.

"Ok, sweetie, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, ma," Jane hangs up the phone.

A few hours later, Jane is on the couch, watching T.V., when Frost arrives. He knocks on the door, and she responds, "It's open."

"I need a little help," he responds.

She gets off the couch, and makes her way to the door. She opens the door for him, and he steps in. She notices that he is loaded down with food. She moves out of his way, so that he can make it to the coffee table. She closes the door, and helps him unload. She goes into the kitchen for beverages, and utensils.

"What do you want to drink? I've got..." she stares into the fridge, "bottled water, or beer," she reveals.

"Water is fine," he answers.

She grabs two bottles of water. She stares into the fridge, for several moments. The contents are that of a single person. Two additional bottles of water, a carton of eggs, o container of expired yogurt, a couple slices of leftover pizza, and a six pack of beer. She closes the door, and joins her partner, in the living room. She takes a seat on the couch, and stares at him.

"Don't start this," she warns.

"Start what?"

"Trying to turn me into a brick house."

"You are eating for three."

"Three, not really."

"I didn't know what you were in the mood for."

"So you brought everything on the menu?"

"I don't know," he shrugs.

She takes a moment, to gauge his expression. "I'm sorry," she apologizes, "obviously you are trying to be sensitive to my needs. I appreciate that."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I don't want to tell anyone yet."

"Why not?"

"Can we just wait, a couple of weeks? I'd like to have some time to deal with this, without everyone else's opinions."

"I agree."

"Are you as scared as I am?"

"Probably not. I don't have to push them through my..."

She cuts him off, "No, you don't."


	12. U Don't Have To Call

"I'm scared," he admits.

"You, and me both. How are we supposed to make this work? We both work all of the time. We're cops, if both of us live to see sixty it will be a miracle. How are we supposed to feed, and clothe two kids?"

"Calm down," he insists.

"My head is spinning," she reveals.

"We can figure this out."

"How? I can barely take care of myself. How am I supposed to take care of two babies, on my own."

"You are not alone."

"You don't live here."

"We should find a place, that we can both live in, together."

"We're not a couple. We're just a couple of people, having a couple of babies, together."

"Less rent, closer proximity. Both of us will be there, when they need us. I think that it's an option we need to seriously consider."

"Have you told your parents yet?"

"No."

"How am I supposed to juggle two newborns who keep me up all night, and a job that does the same?"

"Your mother will help, I'm sure."

"This is a mess."

"Jane," he begins. She locks eyes with him, "We are going to get through this," he promises.

"How?"

"We need to figure out things that we are both willing to compromise on."

"Like what? I'm not any good at compromising," Jane admits.

"Hear me out, before you say no," he insists.

"Ok," she agrees.

"There is a unit, right next door to mine, it is three bedrooms. It is reasonably priced. I think we should look at it. It is closer to the precinct, than yours is, which is a plus."

"I am willing to go take a look at it, but I am not going to commit to anything, yet."

"See, that wasn't so hard."

"You know what I realized?"

"Huh?"

"I am going to be someone's mother soon, and all I have in my fridge is some leftover pizza, and a six pack of beer."

"We both have some work to do."

"What work do you have to do, goody-two-shoes?"

"I can be immature, sometimes."

"You fought my brother, for a doll."

"It's an action figure," he corrects her.

"And that makes a difference?"

"No, not really."

"We both have some growing up to do."

"Jane," he begins.

"Yeah?" she answers.

"You know that you are going to have to choose, right? It's not fair, or right, but you are going to have to make some tough choices."

"I love my job," she reminds him.

"Maybe it's time to find something, someone that you love, even more."

"Two someone's," she corrects him.

"Yeah, two of them. It just doesn't even seem possible. It doesn't seem real."

"It hasn't quite sunken in, yet."

"Jane, I know that this is... unconventional. I know that neither of us planned on this, and that..."

"It's a mess," she adds.

"Yeah, it is, but I want to make the best of it."

"And how do we do that, exactly?"

"We choose them, always."

She shakes her head, "What are we going to do, when the Lieutenant finds out?"

"One step, at a time," he suggests.

"How are we supposed to tell people? Nobody knows, other than Maura, and my mother."

"We just tell them."

"And what are they going to think?" she questions.

"It doesn't matter," he tells her.

"I..."

He looks over at his partner. He notices the look in her eyes. A look that he has seen a few too many times. The look of fear. He leans forward, towards her. He reaches out to her, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm scared too. Everything will work out. We will make it work. I promise, it's going to be ok," he whispers.

She holds onto him, tightly. She buries her head in his shoulder, and begins to cry. After several moments she let's go. She sits back, and wipes the tears from her face, with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes, "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Nothing," he smiles at her.

"I'm sitting here, like a blubbering idiot. That is not normal," she points out.

"I think that it's excusable, Jane. You don't always have to be so tough. It's ok, to have emotions."

"What are you, Dr. Phil?"

"You're pregnant," he adds, "and that is a whole lot of hormones added to an already crazy situation."

"So that makes it ok?" she furrows her brow.

"It makes it normal. You're scared, I understand that."

"No, Frost, I'm terrified. I am more scared now, than I have ever been, of anything in my entire life."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"Why does this scare you so much?" he wonders.

"I am good at being a cop. I always find a way, to get out of the sticky situations that I get into."

"Or, your partner comes to your rescue."

"Yes, sometimes that happens, too."

"Anyway, what were you saying?"

"I don't know anything, about being a mother. I don't know what to do with a baby, or how to take care of it. I am afraid that I'm really going to screw up, and that's not ok. Not only do I have to worry about taking care of one baby, but there are two of them."

"You're going to be great."

"You don't know that."

"Would you rather me tell you that you're going to be terrible?"

She cracks a smile.


	13. My Way

She pushes the food around her plate, she avoids eye contact, as if it's the plague.

"So, how did your appointment go?"

"Fine," she answers.

"Just fine?" Maura questions.

"Yep."

"Did you get to see the baby?"

"Yes," Jane answers, staring at her plate.

"And?"

"Everything is fine."

"And are there two?"

"No," Jane shakes her head, fighting the urge to spill everything.

"Are you certain?"

"Uh huh."

"Then why aren't you looking at me?"

"I'm trying to eat."

"Last time I checked you could eat, and make eye contact, at the same time."

"Nope, not anymore."

"Which means that you are afraid that I might think that you're guilty of something."

"What are you talking about? No I wouldn't. I'm not."

"Why are you being so weird?"

"I am not being weird."

"Yes you are."

"I have plenty of reasons to be weird."

"I am not telling you."

"Telling me what?

"You have a big mouth."

"Which means that there is something to tell."

Jane checks her watch, "Oh look at the time, I should get going," she slides out of the booth, and heads towards the register.

"Do you have a hot date?"

"Maura, I've got to go."

"Jane, talk to me. I'm your best friend."

"I promised that I wouldn't say anything," she replies, sitting back down.

"To who?"

"To anyone."

"No, who did you make that promise to?"

"Frost."

"Why?"

"I told him that I would wait until we figured everything out."

"Figured what out?"

"How we are going to do this. I mean he's my partner. We're both cops, and..."

"You're having his baby," Maura supplies.

"I just don't know how to handle this."

"Have you told..."

"No one knows but you, me, Frost, and my mother."

"How long can your mother keep it to herself?"

"Probably not very long, especially after she finds out that..." Jane stops, realizing that she's said too much.

"After she finds out, what?"

"Nothing."

"What is there to find out? Do you know the gender?"

"No," Jane shakes her head.

"I didn't think so."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I had to check."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't know what you're having, but you're worried about saying to much it means that..."

Jane cuts her off, "That what?"

"That you're having twins."

"No that's not what it means."

"So you're not having twins?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Jane, are you having twins?"

"Maura, lower your voice, we're in public," Jane warns.

"You are!"

"I am not," Jane argues.

"You're not?" Maura furrows her brow.

"Maura!"

"What?"

"You can't tell anybody," Jane insists.

"Who would I tell?"

"My mother."

"Why would I do that? I wouldn't tell her."

"Maybe not on purpose."

"I can't believe it. That is so exciting."

"Not really," Jane argues.

"Twice the fun."

"Twice the bills, and crying, and diapers, and screaming."

"You're not excited, about this?"

"You are far more excited than I am."

"Why is that, Jane?"

"Because you get to spoil them, and play with them, and send them home. I..."

"You're scared," Maura realizes.

"Shitless," Jane admits.

"It's ok. Everything will be ok."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Nobody knows that it's going to be ok. No one knows that. I could lose my job. Frost could lose his job, and then where would we be? Probably out on the street, with two kids to take care of. This is all just so overwhelming. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to handle this."

"You take it one day at a time."

"That is easier said than done. You're not in my shoes right now."

"How bad can it be?"

"My head throbs, all day, I feel sick to my stomach constantly. Not to mention the other stuff."

"Breast tenderness?" Maura questions.

Jane shoots her a look, "Maura we're in public."

"If you don't want to talk about it, just say so."

"I don't want to talk about it," Jane responds.


	14. Can U Handle It

She opens the door, to allow the party on the other side, entrance. Barry steps in. He closes the door behind himself. Jane returns to the couch. He makes his way across the room, to join her. She flips off the TV, as he takes a seat.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just coming to see how you're doing."

"I'm pregnant, not terminally ill."

"For you, pregnancy is as bad as a terminal illness."

"I'm fine," she lies through her teeth, not making eye contact. She chews on her cuticle. She tries to ignore the thoughts swirling around in her head, like a tempest.

"Jane," he touches her leg, "What's on your mind?"

She briefly makes eye contact, and then looks away, "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me. Just tell me what's on your mind."

"Something my mother said, or didn't say. Something she almost said."

"What?"

"They're going to bastards."

"What?"

"Our babies are going to be bastards."

"No," he argues, "they're not."

"By the technical definition, they are."

"And that bothers you?"

"Yes," she admits.

"Jane, look at me," he insists.

She makes eye contact. "What do you want to do? What can I do?"

"Nothing," she shakes her head.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't expect you to marry me."

"Is that what you want?"

"No, I have never wanted that."

"You know, it's ok, if you do."

"I'm not there yet. I can barely wrap my head around the fact that I'm pregnant, that there is something growing inside of me."

"If you want that, it's ok."

"I am not asking you to marry me."

"But you don't want our babies to be bastards."

"Exactly."

"Jane, no one is going to think that."

"Yes," she argues, "They will."

"And even though you can barely wrap your head around the fact that you're pregnant, your first instinct is to protect them, from all the bad in the world."

"That's my job, isn't it?"

"Don't borrow trouble."

"Do you think that this is a mistake?"

"It was an accident, a happy accident."

"Happy? Whose happy? Are you happy, because I don't think that I am."

"No one said that you have to go through with this."

"I already told my mother."

"I know."

"I am going to do this."

"Are you sure?"

She shrugs, "I am so scared. I don't like feeling like I have no control."

"I know."

"What if I have to give up my job? I know that it's selfish, to even think about choosing my job, over..."

He cuts her off, "You worked your whole life to get where you are. It's not selfish, to worry that it will all fall apart, because now your life is changing. Now you've got something to lose."

"I'm sorry, that I ever dragged you into this. I crossed a line."

"You didn't do this, on your own. I was there too."

"Now, what are we supposed to do?"

"We take it one day at a time."

"And if I lose it?"

"I'll be here, to pick you up."

"I am not the maternal type. What if..."

"Not this again."

"Frost, it's a valid question. I may not be a good mother."

"Ok."

"Ok? What if I can't do this?"

"You can do anything that you set your mind to."

"But, what if I can't?"

"Then I will. Jane, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave you. I am not going to leave those babies, ever. I'm here for them, for you, forever."

"Frost, you don't have to."

"Why do you keep trying to let me off the hook?"

"Because you're too young to be saddled with two kids, by your partner. You're too young, to have to choose. It's not fair to you. What if tomorrow you go out, and meet the woman of your dreams? She's perfect, and you want to spend the rest of your life with her, but you can't, because of me?"

"If she's perfect, she won't care."

"I don't want to hold you back."

"You're not."

"What if you find the perfect girl, and..."

He cuts her off, "I already have."

"Who?"

He just smiles, and pleas the fifth.

"Frost? Who?"

"You don't have anything to be jealous of."

"Why not? Who is she? I want to know."

"You're ridiculous, you know that, right?"

"Why do you say that?"

"One second you tell me that you don't want to get married. You insist that you want to let me off the hook. And the second I say that there might be someone else, you get jealous. You try to pretend that we're just partners. You act as if the thought of us being together, has never crossed your mind. You try to let your head do all the thinking. It's wrong to want to be with me, I'm your partner. You don't feel that way about me. And, then I mention that I've already met the perfect girl, and you flip your lid. Explain that one to me."

"I'm complicated."

"Explain it, and I'll tell you who it is," he bargains.

"I shouldn't want to be with you. You're my partner. You have my back. It is never a line that should have been crossed. Now, it has been crossed, and I can't uncross it. I'm so confused. I wonder what it would be like, if we were together, because I want these babies to have two parents, who are together, and who love each other..." she trails off.

"But?"

"But I'm not ready. I'm not ready for forever."

"Because everyone who has ever gotten that close, has walked away. Did you ever think that maybe, you push people away, to keep them from getting too close?"

"Yes."

"I'm not going anywhere. I am just as stubborn as you are. You can push all you want, I already know all of your tricks. You aren't going to push me away."

"Who is it? I have to know."

He smiles, "That's a silly question."

"Why?"

"Because it's obvious."

"Who is it?"

"It's you."


End file.
